Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Doll-boy just because you have a crush on her, does not mean she likes you too. And don't do anything stupid like storm in on them 'cause Gaara would kill you then have Sakura bring you back to life then kill you again" smirked the wind wielder


Me: Hello –eats some cheese cubes-

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto but she does own this story

Me: good boy –pets Eddie's head-

Eddie: I'm not a good boy I'm a very good boy –pulls out a green bean and starts sucking on it-

Me: whatever you say Eddie whatever you say

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kankuro stormily made his way down the twisted stairs of the Kazekage's mansion. His copper hair looked like a rat's nest and his once joy-filled walnut eyes were now ringed with scarlet, with deep bags to go under them.

The gay doll-boy as Temari called him, stomped grouchily into the apricot-colored kitchen that was located on the right side of the stairs. The walnut-eyed man glared at everyone and everything in that poor kitchen, while pulling out a box of cornflakes.

"What's your problem? Did your boyfriend dump you for chicken-butt over here" annoyingly laughed Temari, taking a bite of her burnt toast. Sasuke gave the wind wielder his deadliest death glared. Team seven has been staying with them for a week for some mission Tsunade gave them just to annoy them.

"Yes I got a problem, ever since they got here I haven't got any sleep" roared the copper-haired sand ninja, throwing a chair at Naruto's head for stealing his cornflakes. "Why?" loudly asked Naruto, dodging the incoming chair then stole a banana from the Uchiha.

"Why? I'll tell you why, Naruto, you yell in your sleep about someone stealing your ramen the start biting your pillow. Kakashi's mumbling something about that book he's always reading" Kakashi looked up from his book and gave the puppet-master the Birdie.

"Sasuke's shouting about not being a chicken-butt and worst of all is Sakura, she's always in Gaara's room doing god knows what with him. All that screaming is driving me insane" raged the puppet-master, waving his hands in the air furiously.

"I wonder what they're doing right now" muttered the kyuubi container, chewing on the stolen banana. All eyes went wide "you don't think they're…" breathed Temari, glancing at the stair case.

"Come on, do you really think they're doing it? They're complete opposites, he kills people and she heals them" exploded Kankuro. He has had a huge crush on the rosette ever since they first met and there was no way his younger brother was going to have her.

"Doll-boy, just because you have a crush on her, does not mean she likes you too. And don't do anything stupid like storm in on them 'cause Gaara would kill you then have Sakura bring you back to life then kill you again" smirked the wind wielder, mimicking being killed by a knife.

A light bulb in Kankuro's head lit up. Grinning hysterically, the copper-haired ninja strolled up the stairs with a cruelly laughing kyuubi container in tow.

"Do you think they'll live?" lazily asked Sasuke, eating some popcorn. "Knowing Sakura's and Gaara's temper, I'd say they have about twenty seconds" sleepily answered Kakashi, glancing at a cat clock.

Suddenly, Kankuro and Naruto briskly ran down the twisted stairs, followed soon after by Sakura and Gaara both shouting "Come back here, you sick perverts". Sakura was only in her bra and underwear, while Gaara was only in his boxers.

The fuming duo stormed into the kitchen, were the puppet-master and the blonde were hiding. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" murderously hissed the Kazekage, using his sand to pull Kankuro and Naruto out from under the table.

"We were just curious to know what you guys were doing" whimpered the copper-haired man, wincing as the sand around them got tighter. "Well now you know" dangerously growled Sakura, clenching her fists.

"We'll let you go this time but if you two do it again then you'll both won't live to see the next day" darkly hissed the maroon-haired man, gently grabbing Sakura's arm and in swirl of sand they were gone.

"That was fun, do you want to do it again tomorrow?" cheerfully chuckled the puppet-master, helping the Uzumaki up. "Yeah" chimed Naruto, patting Kankuro's back.

Me: Did you like it?!?!?!

Eddie: Yes

Me: Alright –does happy dance-

Eddie: -sweat drops- R&R please


End file.
